


Care

by svtadea



Series: 78 Drabbles for 78 Ships [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Jeonghan calls minghao baby, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Slight mentions of cannibalism, Smut, This is really just porn, Top!Jeonghan, bottom!minghao, implied Mingyu x hhu, warlock au, warlock!Minghao, warlock!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtadea/pseuds/svtadea
Summary: In which the high priest Jeonghan cares for Minghao in the best way possible.This is smut. If you’re a minor, please don’t read or at least proceed with caution.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the fifth prompt but I had some issues with writing the fourth one so here. This is almost 2k words of filth that I wrote in like one sitting. Also, this is my first smut smh  
> I’m also on twitter! My handle’s the same as my pseud. Enjoy!

The air was electric with excitement. The smell of sweet blood had the members of the coven on the edge of their seats as they listened to their high priest. There was a glint in their eyes, both from anticipation and the thousand candlelights that lit the room:

“My brothers and sisters,” the velvet voice of the high priest echoed across their unholy church. He stood tall and elegant on the dais, his eyes shining like ruby and hair like liquid platinum. “You have been loyal to the coven.”

Minghao listened to him, to Jeonghan, their leader, and scorned his words. What other witches and warlocks craved at this moment disgusted him. Cannibalism.  
They said it was an honor, to be chosen Queen or King of the feast. The lucky witch or warlock will have their body offered to the coven as the ultimate sustenance and shall live on forever in them. For three days they have been treated like royalty, fattened like pig for slaughter. Tonight he or she will be revealed to the coven, stab themselves, and then shall the coven feast of them.  
The Feast was tradition and Minghao couldn’t bring himself to even fathom it. The whole act of it, it was barbaric. It was as if the witches and warlocks of their coven were stuck in the middle ages.

Yet, Minghao stood his ground in one of the many balconies of their chapel. It was still tradition and he was still part of the coven. To his side, Mingyu positively vibrated, fangs exposed and licking his lips.

“Aren’t you excited, Hao?” the taller man prompted.

Minghao rolled his eyes but he leaned closer to the edge of the balcony. “You know this Feast is not my thing.”

“Oh, I know,” Mingyu said with a teasing lilt to his voice. “I was referring to happens afterward. It must be great to be the high priest’s favored one.”

Minghao looked down once more on the altar where the said man stood. His posture was imposing and powerful, as he spoke about the traditions and whatnot. Of course, Minghao couldn’t comprehend a single word Jeonghan said. Rather he listened to the other’s voice and satan, imagine the sounds he could make later. Minghao’s heart beat loud and a tingle ran down his spine as his eyes followed Jeonghan’s lips move and his tongue peeking out occasionally.

“Jeonghan-hyung must be hmm,” Mingyu continued, “famished after the Feast. I bet both of you won’t be able to walk after a week.”

Minghao glared at him and at his lewdness but he couldn’t bring himself to admit that Mingyu was right. Even now, Minghao was out of breath. If Jeonghan’s great in bed, then a Jeonghan with bloodlust was heaven on earth.

“The church cares for the coven!” The high priest boomed as his speech came closer to its crescendo. “And as a show of its love, I present to you this year’s Queen of the feast.”

Minghao only watched as the poor sop known as the Queen stab herself in the chest, blood gushing out immediately. Jeonghan, ever nonchalant, strode in careful steps. Daintily, he wiped a finger across the dead witch’s bosom and brought it to his tongue, savoring the tang of the red liquid. A moment and then, Jeonghan bit into the woman’s shoulder, tearing out a huge chunk.

The whole coven cheered as they rushed forward. Even Mingyu leaped over the balcony and landed effortlessly, joining the crowd in their chaos as they teared and feasted on their Queen.

Jeonghan watched the congregation from his throne and Minghao watched him. Their was a dangerous glow in the high priest eyes as he swirled his goblet of what Minghao presumed to be blood. Minghao watched him, turning to his side and beckoning someone forward. He watched as Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s second-in-command and equally dressed in black, come and lean closer ‘til their faces were almost touching.

Jeonghan whispered something and finally Seungcheol backed up. Minghao watched them still. Jeonghan downed the rest of his drink, licking his lips and wiping the dribble that escaped in the corners. Finally their eyes met.  
Minghao found himself mimicking the other. His hands gripped the railing of the balcony, turning white. Their gaze never left each others. Minghao’s pants grew tighter and his breath more labored. Jeonghan turned his head ever so slightly, motioning towards the door behind the altar.  
Minghao never transported himself that quick.

* * *

Pants and moans escaped their lips as Jeonghan pinned him against the stone wall just outside the church. Both of Minghao’s hands were held high above his head by the priest’s hand. The other hand gripped his waist that Minghao was sure it would bruise. Jeonghan bit and licked the junction of his neck and shoulder. His knee ground on Minghao’s crotch, making him groan even louder.

“My lord,” he whispered between breathless pants, desire evident in his two words. “Please.”

The moment went still as Jeonghan placed both his hands gently against Minghao’s cheeks before pulling him down. Their kiss was sweet, just their two lips meeting, but it quickly grew hot. Jeonghan’s tongue swiped accross Minghao’s bottom lips roughly, asking, no, _demanding_ entrance and Minghao could do nothing but surrender himself to his superior. He tasted blood, both from the Feast and from the sides of his mouth he’d bitten.

With his now freed hands, Minghao crushed the priest’s smaller form against his. Jeonghan had his arms wrapped around the other’s neck, pushing him closer. Their tongues met and pleasure electrified them both. Their clothed bodies pressed against each other and at some point, Jeonghan decided they needed to be off as soon as possible.

Minghao pulled away to breath, realizing that Jeonghan had teleported them from outside of the church to the priest’s personal chambers. He felt hands forcing him down.

“Kneel,” Jeonghan commanded, eyes hooded as he stripped his coat and began to unbutton his shirt.

Minghao could all but comply eagerly, mouth hovering over the other’s clothed member. With steady hands he pulled down the zipper and brought out Jeonghan’s cock. It was bright red and at the tip, a pearl of pre-cum formed. Desire stirred and burned from withing Minghao. The high priest wanted Minghao just like he did. He lunged and licked the tip, teasing it with it’s tongue

He gave the shaft a few good pumps, alternating it with brushing the member with the tips of his finger. Pressing a kiss on the tip, Minghao switched his attention on suckling on the balls and then licking up a stripe back to the tip. Finally, he gave a little suck before engulfing the organ.It was hard and heavy against his tongue as he took the cock in deeper and deeper.

Jeonghan let out a loud groan above him, his fingers gripping Minghao’s silver hair hard. It hurt but the pleasure was greater.

Minghao gave a little moan, causing the elder to buck into his mouth.  
Minghao felt his eyes roll back at the sensation, the high priest’s cock hitting the back of his throat. By Satan, the friction was just too delicious. And the fact that this was the high priest he was pleasuring, it was such an honor for any witch or warlock. Not to mention, the high priest was an phenomenal lover.  
Placing his hands on either side of Jeonghan’s hips, Minghao stilled himself and let his mouth grow lax. He only muttered a small thanks as he surrendered his body to the elder warlock. 

Jeonghan fucked his mouth in an unrelenting pace. Each thrust was harder than before, and each almost suffocating Minghao in the best way possible. Oh how _wonderful_ it was to be filled by his lord’s cock. It wasn’t long before the warlock was spilling down his throat and filling his mouth with come until it dribbled down his chin. 

As soon as Minghao swallowed, of course he wouldn’t let the high priest come go to waste, he was pulled up roughly. Jeonghan grabbed him by the chin and forced his tongue into the mouth he had just fucked. Minghao moaned as he felt the elder priest began to strip him of his pants. Helping him, Minghao also began to divest himself of his shirt and soon enough, he was stark naked without the kiss even breaking.

Jeonghan pushed him back until he hit the wall. The high priest spun Minghao’s body and pinned his hands away. Jeonghan littered his neck with even more kisses as one hand began to pump the younger’s cock. Minghao quickly came undone at the elder’s ministrations and only moaned louder when Jeonghan used his come-covered hand to finger Minghao open, two fingers at once. He was still a bit loose from last night’s escapade.

Two became three, scissoring him. The friction had Minghao cussing nonstop and he was sure then entire coven would have heard him if not for the sound-proofing spell placed on the room. Minghao whined when the fingers were all of the sudden gone, pushing his ass back for any bodily contact. “My lord,” he moaned.

“Hush, little one,” Jeonghan’s voice blew in his ear, soft yet velvety. “You’ll get your pleasure soon enough.” Jeonghan kissed his cheek before pressing the tip of his cock in Minghao’s ass. He slowly inched it further, whispering comforting words to the younger, until it was fully seated inside. “Okay?”

“Mmmm, my lord, please move.” Minghao squirmed, seeking more friction.

The high priest gave a laugh at that before slapping one of Minghao’s ass cheeks. “My, this little warlock is impatient aren’t we?” Jeonghan teasingly pulled out and thrusted shallowly. Minghao just whined more. The high priest pressed his lips on his shoulder blades, grinning. “Tell you what, fuck yourself on my cock and if you’re good I’ll let you fuck me too.”

And with that, Minghao braced his hands on the wall before pushing his hips against the warlock. Back and forth, back and forth. Jeonghan did stood passively, letting Minghao do all the work himself. Occasionally though, the high priest would leave him teasing kisses and whisper encouraging words. Sometimes, he’d run his fingers across Minghao’s stomach or he’d pinch a nipple.

Minghao fucked himself on the elder’s cock just as asked, moaning loudly at each thrust. The friction was just so good that soon Minghao came once more. This time untouched.

“Mmmm, my lord~”

Jeonghan reached down and milked him for what it’s worth. He began to thrust to relieve himself too. The sensations had Minghao hard again and spilled for a second time when the high priest filled his insides with come.

Both of them panted, propped against the wall. Jeonghan spun Minghao once more so that the younger was facing him now. Minghao watched the the elder’s face break into a warm smile that had his heart skip a beat. Jeonghan stroked his cheek his clean hand before leaning in for a sweet, brief kiss.

“Very good, baby,” Jeonghan praised against hid lips before pulling away, “Now as promised...” The elder walked backwards, his eyes not leaving Minghao’s until the back of his knees hit the bed. Jeonghan climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours with his ass right in Minghao’s view. The high warlock reached back and pressed a finger in his tight ring of muscle, biting down a moan. “Mmm... Come and get it, baby.”

* * *

Approximately 48 hours later, Minghao walked into his apartment for the first time since the feast. He needed a nice long bath and some fresh clothes. Peace and quiet was all he could want in this moment.

Unfortunately, he shared this apartment with Mingyu.

“Oh Satan, the high priest did gave you a limp!” Mingyu laughed, as if he wasn’t naked and being sucked off by three boys, one of which was Seungcheol.

“Go fuck somewhere else. I need sleep.”


End file.
